


Ouran High School Host Club x Attack On Titan Rp

by LeonNaegi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	1. Chapter 1

Levi: *walks down the hall with eren* eren do you know where your going?  
Eren: e-eh... No  
Levi: maybe if we ask someone for this room they will tell us.  
The door opens and red rose petals all over and 7 boys say....  
All: Welcome~  
Eren: um hi  
Levi: ......what the......  
Tamaki: welcome young men to the host club~ would you like to choose which host you want to sit with~  
Levi: .........  
Hunny: hi~ would you like to sit with me and usa-chan~  
Levi: no thanks let's go eren  
Tamaki: wait if you don't want to sit with a host did you come here to join our club~?  
Eren: no um... We were lost  
Tamaki: lost..oh dear well come on in and sit down for awhile and enjoy the club we will find you a map of the school and who knows you might want to join the club~  
Levi: do you ever stop talking  
Haruhi: Sorry about him he get overly excited about new visitors. Am Haruhi fujioka by the way. What are your names?  
Levi: Am Levi 2 year and this is eren.  
Eren: Hello  
Tamaki: what about you young man do you want to join our club~  
Haruhi: who would want to join this stupid club anyway-.-'  
Tamaki: *hides in a corner*  
Haruhi: am sorry tamaki-senpai ^^'  
Tamaki: no worries~  
Haruhi: well he recovered quick --.--'  
Tamaki: how about young men~  
Eren: *looks at levi* u-um..  
Levi: *sigh* fine what do we have to lose.  
Tamaki: Yay~  
Haruhi: are you sure Levi-Senpai?  
Levi: Yes it's fine and plus I think he would keep bugging us until we do. Are you fine with it eren?  
Eren: yes I'm fine with it  
Levi: alright then so want do we do in this club of yours?  
Tamaki: we entertain Young Girls~  
Levi: huh?  
Haruhi: what he means is we talk and do things with the girls of the club you know show them a good time.  
Levi: Oh okay why didn't your Baka leader over here say so.  
Tamaki: *hides in a corner again*  
Levi: what's wrong with him.  
Haruhi: who know I stop trying to figure it out  
Hikaru: so what host type should they be?  
Koaru: everyone needs a type.  
Levi: Hmm don't know eren do you have an idea?  
Eren: no I don't...  
Tamaki: Hmm levi can be the blunt type!  
Levi: huh?  
Tamaki: you are blunt and get down to the point of things and eren can be the brave type you are really brave and try to get to your goals in life how about that~  
Levi: .........  
Eren: brave type?  
Tamaki: Yes girls love brave men and you are one of them~  
Levi: Am getting a headache already  
Eren: hm... Okay then... I guess  
Girl: Aww two new host senpai~  
Other girl: Aww I want to sit with that one *points at eren*  
Girl: I'll take you * pulls levi*  
Levi: wait a minute what's happening  
Haruhi: good luck senpai ^^'  
Other girl: let's go *pulls eren*  
Eren: alright  
Girl: so what do you and levi like to do?  
Eren: we train a lot  
Girl#2: for what?  
Eren: just in case we get in trouble with someone  
Girl: Oh that's good that you guys train  
Other girl: do you guys like other club activities  
Eren: we haven't seen any of the clubs yet  
Levi: yeah we haven't  
Girl: well there a lot of good ones  
Haruhi: I would like to join a different club other then this one  
Levi: why is that  
Haruhi: they made me join this club to pay off a vase I broke  
Levi: ...hm  
Eren: seriously?? How much was the vase?  
Haruhi: 9,000 yen -.-'  
Eren: wow that's a lot  
Haruhi: yeah I have to get 1,000 Customers to request me...  
Levi: look like your there slave  
Haruhi: ha your very blunt  
Levi: thank you  
Haruhi: is he always like this eren-kun?  
Eren: yes, he's always like that  
Haruhi: how long have you two been friends?  
Eren: um... A few years I guess...


	2. Chapter 2

Levi: really I don't remember  
Eren: you never remember  
Haruhi: you guys want to hang out after school?  
Eren: sure *smiles*  
Haruhi: Cool *smiles*  
Later that day.....  
Haruhi: hi eren and levi over here  
Levi: there's haruhi-kun  
Eren: yeah let's go  
Haruhi: here a nice place to eat sorry if it's not all fancy but I don't have much money.  
Levi: its Fine  
Eren: yeah it's fine  
Haruhi: so are you guys liking the club?  
Eren: yeah a little bit  
Levi: its Fine but why is a girl like you in it?  
Eren: good point why?  
Haruhi: well the vase is one reason and plus it's kind of fun having the fuss over me its kind of cute^^ oh wait how did you know I was a girl?  
Levi: Hmm I just know no guy has big eyes like yours and the way you act you just scream girl to me.  
Eren: *smiles a bit* um... Haruhi I have a question  
Haruhi: *smiles* sure eren  
Eren: are those twins dating?  
Haruhi: Nah there just very close ^^ but they can be a hand full^^'  
Eren: oh okay then  
Haruhi: but maybe they are you never right unless you ask them hmm now am curious. So levi, eren what's your guys families like?  
Eren: my mom and dad... Well...  
Haruhi: well *confused*  
Levi: ......  
Eren: my mom died and my dad disappeared is just my sister and me  
Haruhi: Oh sorry my mom died too my dad works really hard and wasn't home much when I was little  
Eren: really? I'm sorry  
Haruhi: its okay but me and dad are doing okay now he's home a bit more ^^  
Eren: that's good  
Haruhi: what about you levi?  
Levi: I don't have family I did live with others before on the streets but that's when I was younger  
Eren: *nods*  
Haruhi: am sorry that must have been hard so do you live by yourself then  
Levi: Yes  
Eren: yeah  
Haruhi: but isn't it lonely being there who cooks for you?  
Levi: Am use to being by myself and I do the cooking and cleaning myself  
Haruhi: wait then how did you guys get in this school rich kids are normally go here well am an honor student  
Eren: my sister cooks but she doesn't let me cook  
Levi: Yes  
Haruhi: Oh okay it's nice to have some sane people in the club  
eren: sane?  
Haruhi: you guys act normal everyone else is weird and crazy not to mention tamaki-Senpai  
Eren: oh okay  
Levi: that Mori guy is pretty sane well he is quiet but sane  
Eren: he's really quiet  
Levi: yeah who is that little kid on him  
Haruhi: that's hunny-senpai there cousin there very close to when hunny-senpai isn't there mori-senpai fall over things and get very worried  
Eren: really?  
Haruhi: yeah^^ how about you two you seem to be best friends  
Eren: *looks at levi* I kinda have a lot of best friends  
Haruhi: you do  
Levi: *looks at eren* yeah he does  
Eren; *nods*  
Haruhi: how about you levi?  
Levi: no Not really I did but there gone  
Eren: *remembers* y-yeah...  
Haruhi: Oh eren is your only friend now  
Levi: yeah  
Eren: *smiles*  
Levi: *looks at eren* what about you haruhi do you have any friends?  
Haruhi: I guess  
Eren: you guess?  
Haruhi: the twins are okay our manager is in my class to and there are other I talk to  
Eren: okay  
Haruhi: what do you guys like to do when your not in school


	3. Chapter 3

Eren: we train or we just relax with the others  
Haruhi: That's cool  
Levi: it's I think about time to get going if you want we can go to the park haruhi?  
Haruhi: sure let's go  
Eren: okay  
Haruhi: do you guys want to play on the play Ground?  
Levi: no am too old but eren can  
eren: your not old Levi...  
Levi: I guess your right then let's go eren *grabs eren*  
Eren: e-eh?  
Levi: you can do it go down the slide  
Eren: *chuckles* okay okay  
Levi: you too haru-kun  
Haruhi: ^^' okay ill go after eren  
Eren: *slides down the slide*  
Levi: let's go down together haru-kun  
Haruhi: uh okay  
*both slide down*  
Levi: that was fun  
Haruhi: what do you want to go on next eren?  
Eren: how about the swings?  
Haruhi: sure^^  
Levi: I'll push you eren  
Eren: you'll push me in the swings?  
Levi: Yep  
Haruhi: levi you every straight forward^^'  
Levi: what do you mean?  
eren: *Smiles* okay  
Levi: *starts to push eren* you going to sit Haru  
Haruhi: Oh yes^^' I sit next to you eren  
Eren: okay then  
Haruhi: I forgot to ask but how old are you two?  
Eren: I'm 15  
Levi: Am 16  
Haruhi: your older than eren levi I didn't know that  
Eren: yeah  
Haruhi: its nice to see two nice young men  
Levi: is that so  
Haruhi: yeah you two are very nice walking around with me ^^  
Levi: you are something else haruhi  
Haruhi: you think so?  
Eren: yeah *smiles*  
Haruhi:: *similes back* thanks guys  
Eren: no problem  
Levi: that tamaki guy is weird too  
Haruhi: yeah he think am his daughter or something  
Eren: that is weird  
Haruhi: yeah it is  
Levi: he also said that Kyoya was your mom  
Haruhi: yeah -.-' I never know what the heck is wrong with them  
eren: that is really weird and why do i have the feeling that were being watched?  
Haruhi: I feel it too  
Levi: so do I  
eren: *looks around*  
Levi: *looks*  
Haruhi: *looks to side*  
eren: hm?  
Levi: I think I see something over there  
Haruhi: so do i  
Eren: *stands up* I'll check  
Haruhi: be careful eren  
Eren: *nods*  
Levi: ....see anything  
Haruhi: .....  
Eren: *checks* there's nobody here  
Levi: that's weird I know I felt someone watching us *walks over*  
Haruhi: careful levi  
Eren: *sees a shadow* huh?  
Levi: ....  
Haruhi: eren  
Eren: someone is here...  
Levi: yeah...  
Haruhi: ......  
Eren: but where...?  
Haruhi: behind you!  
Eren: *looks behind him*  
Tamaki: GOT YOU!  
Eren: you... You... YOU... Gotta be kidding me...  
Tamaki: XD *holds* Haruhi why didn't you intive me  
Haruhi: why are you here Senpai!  
Levi: Oh dear  
Eren: *sigh* does he follow you around?  
Haruhi: only if Am with other boys -.-'  
Eren: ah.. Alright then...  
Haruhi: go home senpai I intived Eren and levi and let go of eren  
Tamaki: No don't wanna two men should not be alone with a girl  
Levi: ........  
Eren: let me go...  
Tamaki: *let's go*  
Levi: we are not doing anything to her we are not the twins  
Hikaru: that's a mean thing to say Levi-Senpai  
*twins come out of the shadows*  
Eren: well is kinda of true hikaru...  
Koaru: There right Hikaru  
Hikaru: don't agree with them koaru!  
Haruhi: you guys are here too!  
Hunny: Haru - chan! *hugs*  
Haruhi: hunny-senpai! Ahh!! Your all here!  
Kyoya: you really think we let you get away haruhi  
Mori: ......  
Eren: you got friends that take care of you haruhi *smiles*  
Haruhi: Hmm I never thought of it that way thanks eren  
Eren: no problem  
Tamaki: come give daddy a bug hug ^w^  
Haruhi: no thanks  
Tamaki: T.T  
Levi: you got lots of friends haru-kun don't forget that  
Haruhi: I won't  
Eren: *smiles*  
Tamaki: let's play haruhi can we?!  
Haruhi: Okay guys  
Eren: *looks at levi*  
Levi: what's wrong eren?  
Eren: oh um nothing  
Levi: you are my best friend too eren *serious face*  
Eren: *smiles* hehe  
Tamaki: let's play game guys X3


	4. Chapter 4

Eren: sure

Hikaru: what should we play

Eren: I dunno

Levi: let's play red light green light /serious face\

Tamaki: I love that game /smiles big\

Eren: red light green light?

Tamaki: you have one person stand in front of the other you yell green light they walk as far as the can before yelling red light when you turn it's so fun!~

Eren: okay then

Levi: okay then let's go

Tamaki: who goes first then?

Eren: um..

Tamaki: I'll go first then *starts playing the game* green light!

Eren: uh..

Haruhi: let's play something else I haven't play this game ever since I was a kid

Eren: same

Tamaki: "okay then let's go to the cafe"

||they all walks there||

Haruhi: "woah this is one of those rich peoples cafe I cant pay for this"

Levi: "I'll pay for you"

Haruhi: "N-No you don't have to"

Levi: "its no big deal"

Tamaki: "I'll pay for her!"

Haruhi: "no way senpai am already in debt with you so no way"

||tamaki goes in the corner||

Eren: *looks at tamaki*

Haruhi: "uhh senpai..."

Levi: "don't worry he'll get over it"  
/grabs haruhi's hand

Tamaki: "Uhh!? Don't touch my little girl!!!"

Levi: "Am just grabbed her hand I didn't do anything wrong"

Tamaki: "You still touched her!"

Levi: "Oi oi Tamaki-kun"

Eren: calm down Tamaki-kun

Tamaki: "your right need to be calm..." *breaths*

Levi: "....."

Haruhi: "Levi-senpai? You okay?"

Levi: "Yeah am fine"

Eren: *sighs*

/haruhi sits next to you and Levi and far away from tamaki

Tamaki: "Sit here haruhi~"

Haruhi; "No way in hell senpai" *bluntly*

Tamaki: "Ahh??!" *shocked*

Eren: *trying not to laugh*

Levi: "she probably doesn't want to sit next to a perv" *bluntly*

Tamaki: "What!? Did you say perv am not a perv"  
*gets up and jerks Levi shirt*

Levi: "that's what I said"

Eren: *stands up* Tamaki-kun.. Don't do that to levi..

Tamaki: "huh? Why?"

/Levi grabs his arm and twists it and holds him/

Tamaki: "Oww!?"

Eren: that's why...

Tamaki: "Ahh!! Levi-kun stop!!"

Levi: "Hmm should I or shouldn't I, what do you think Eren?"  
/turns to eren with his blank expression

Eren: you should let him go levi

Levi: "Whatever you say"  
/let's go

Tamaki: "oww! Why would you do that?!"

Levi: "you should know better than to piss me off tamaki-kun"  
/has a cold expression to his face

Eren: *sigh* ...

/tamaki goes to jump on levi-kun

Levi: "the hell are you doing?"  
/looks down

Tamaki: "I got you now! I will beat you in a fight!"

Levi: "you think so"

Eren: no no no that's a really bad idea Tamaki-kun

Levi: "I think its a great idea"  
/crosses arms

Tamaki: "ehh!? Really?"

Haruhi: "senpai...."

Eren: levi... He doesn't look like he fights much...

Levi: "hmm okay I won't fight you, your lucky eren is here"

Tamaki: "ehh"

Haruhi: "leave him alone senpai he just being nice"  
/smiles

Tamaki: "alright fine but don't hurt or touch my daughter"

Levi: "the thought never crossed my mind right eren?"

Eren: right

/tamaki sits down   
Tamaki: "miss we will all have cake"

Lady: "Yes sir"  
/smiles

Tamaki: "so Levi how old are you anyway?"  
/looks to Levi

Eren: *stays quiet*

Levi: "Am older than eren if that's what you mean"

Tamaki: "you are?!"

Haruhi: "are you a second year eren?"

Eren: no I'm a first year

Haruhi: "Then what year are you levi?"

Levi: "a 3rd year"

Tamaki: "your older than me!?"

Eren: *smiles*

Levi: "how old did you think I was?"  
/blank expression

Tamaki: "I though you were a second year like me"  
/looks down

Levi: "no am way older than that"

Eren: well you do look young levi

Levi: "I do?"  
/looks at him

Eren: *nods*

Levi: "I see that's nice to know"  
/smiles a bit for some reason

Eren: *smiles*

Haruhi: "oh the food is here guys"

Tamaki: "great am hungry!"

/drools a bit

Levi: "I agree"

Eren: yeah

/they all eat and an hour later

Levi: "that was good"

Eren: *nods*


End file.
